Le Cœur ou la Raison ?
by Iris Evans
Summary: Comment Lily Evans et James Potter sont-ils venus à sortir ensemble ? L'histoire du baiser qui scella leurs destins.


Salut tout le monde ! J'avais envie de faire une OS, et j'ai choisi un Jily parce que bon...j'adore ce couple ! C'est écrit à la 1ère personne du singulier, comme vous allez le découvrir ! Je me demandais comment l'écrire, parce que je voulais en faire une, mais je n'avais pas la moindre inspiration, puis je me suis souvenue d'un résumé que j'avais lu, il y a quelques semaines, mais sur le moment, je m'étais dit que ça n'en valait pas la peine. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, j'aimerai bien la lire. Bon…je m'éloignes. C'est une OS assez particulière…je vous laisse découvrir !

Enjoy !

Iris

 _Disclaimer_ _: J.K. Rowling_

 _ **L'erreur est humaine, mais il faut savoir la rattraper pour vivre heureux**_

Je le savais depuis le début de l'année, mais depuis quand l'étais-je ? Sûrement depuis la première fois que je l'avais vu, sur la plateforme 93/4.

 **Flash-Back :**

 **J'étais devant les panneaux des voies 9 et 10 depuis 5 bonnes minutes, quand je vis une femme avec des cheveux très noirs et des yeux bleus profond, j'aurais dû me méfier, comme mes parents me l'avaient appris, mais je fis confiance à mon instinct et j'alla lui parler :**

 **-Euh…excusez-moi madame, mais euh… je euh…**

 **Foutue timidité ! Je passais pour une idiote auprès d'une dame complètement inconnue à mes yeux. J'inspirai et continua en la regardant dans les yeux, pour éviter de mourir de honte :**

 **-Je cherche la voie 9** **3/4** **, pourriez-vous m'aider ?**

 **-Bien sûr, je me présente, Eleanor Potter. Laisse-moi deviner, tu es une petite de 1ère année née-moldu ?**

 **-Oui, vous voulez me tuer ?**

 **-Pourquoi ferai-je ça ? Tous les sorciers ne sont pas d'accord avec les idéaux de Voldemort !**

 **-Excusez-moi, mais les seuls sorciers que j'ai rencontrés m'ont traitée de je-ne-sais-quoi et sont partis, non sans une dernière insulte…**

 **_Ooooh…je suis désolée ma petite, allez viens par-là !**

 **Eleanor ouvrit grand ses bras et je m'y jetai en pleurs. J'appréciais beaucoup cette femme qui ne s'était en aucun cas occupé de ses origines, elle m'avait prise dans ses bras sans même me connaître. Alors cela pourrait vous étonnez, mais dans ce moment-là, j'étais tellement triste que ses bras si réconfortant m'avais fait le plus grand bien !**

 **Elle me présenta ensuite à son mari :**

 **-Raph ! Je te présente…**

 **-Lily Evans**

 **-Lily Evans donc, une charmante jeune fille avec qui j'ai eu l'immense privilège d'échanger quelques mots. Lily, je te présente Raphaël, mon mari. Et voici mon fils, James…**

 **Je me suis tournée et je l'ai vu pour la première fois. Le mélange parfait entre les magnifiques cheveux de sa mère, évidement en bataille, et les yeux marrons chocolat de son père. Dans l'océan de ses yeux, se reflétait le rire.**

 **Mais je n'avais que 11 ans et le mot coup de foudre, pour moi, ne voulait rien dire. J'avais remercié Eleanor et j'étais partie sans prendre en compte les doux papillons de mon ventre. Je n'avais pas non plus vu les yeux de James me suivre du regard et ni entendu la phrase que Eleanor avait dite à Raphaël :**

 **-Je peux t'affirmer que Lily doit être une grande magicienne, elle a réussi à clouer le bec de Jamesie-chéri…**

 **-Ou peut-être qu'elle est juste au goût de notre James national…à toi de voir…**

 **Eleanor et Raphaël avaient rigoler discrètement…**

 **Fin du Flash-Back**

Et depuis la 3ème année, il me courrait après…il me _**courrait**_ après (Notez la nuance, c'est important !) Car oui, depuis le début de notre 7ème année Potter avait arrêter de me harceler, il avait sans doute compris que je ne sortirai jamais avec lui, ça aurait dû me remplir de joie, mais non.

Il fallait, pour comprendre, aller voir là où moi-même je ne comprenais rien. Ou plutôt, je me voilais la face. En effet, quand James me demander de sortir avec lui, je me sentais importante à ses yeux, et je ne voulais pas qu'il me jette comme il le faisait à toutes ses filles.

Mais en le rejetant comme je l'avais fait, je causais ma perte sans le savoir, j'aurai dû me douter que la patience de Potter n'était pas sans limites. Mais comme une débile, je me disais que ce n'étais pas grave, mais j'ai compris l'importance de mes actes quand celui-ci s'est délaissé de moi…problème me direz-vous !

Et c'est pour cette raison que je pleure en silence dans mon lit. Enfin non, pas tout à fait. En effet, j'ai surpris Potter et sa copine du moment se disputer dans une salle de classe vide, il disait qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer à être avec elle en sachant qu'il en aimait une autre… « Une autre », voici donc la raison de mes pleurs, avec ma bêtise, mais passons.

Même ma meilleure amie, Morgan, n'était pas au courant de mes sentiments. Bon, je savais qu'elle s'en doutait, mais de là le savoir véritablement…

Mon réveil indiquait 3:17 et je me leva, sachant très bien que je ne pourrais plus me rendormir. J'enfila un jean et un débardeur, au cas où je veillerai jusqu'à 7h et que quelqu'un ne débarque dans la salle commune et me trouve en pyjama.

Je descendis tranquillement les escaliers, mais arrivée à la dernière marche, je me stoppai net…James Potter était assis sur le canapé…Que faisait-il là ? Et surtout à cette heure-ci ?

Mais contre toutes attentes, je ne le disputai pas…par manque de force me dis-je ( _Par amour…note de l'auteur, excusez-moi…)_ Je m'asseyais seulement à côté de lui, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire sursauter, il me regarda bizarrement :

-Evans ? Pourquoi ne me disputes-tu pas ?

-Potter, il est 3 heures du mat' et si tu veux vraiment faire perdre des points à ta maison et écoper d'une retenue, tu me fais signe ! Nan, parce que je n'ai pas vraiment l'humeur à discutailler avec toi du pourquoi du comment de la raison pour laquelle tu es là, alors que je me doute que tu fais une insomnie…

Mais quelle idiote je fais ! Amoureuse de l'homme avec un des égos les plus gros du monde, et en plus il fallait qu'elle lui parle comme à un chien…pas top comme technique de drague ! James me regarda avec une once d'incompréhension et me dis :

-Lily, tu euh…qu'est-ce que tu…euh fais-là ?

-Il semblerait que je sois sujette aux insomnies _(Elle aussi ?)_. Surtout lorsque j'ai l'esprit préoccupé par…

Pouvais-je finir ma phrase et lui avouer mes sentiments envers lui alors que je savais pertinemment qu'il en aimait une autre ? Non, définitivement non ! (Ndlr : Ollivanders !) Et puis après tout, on ne vit qu'une fois ! (1) Et puis je suis une Gryffondor !

-Par…des choses me concernant personnellement ainsi qu'une autre personne.

-Comme…

-Potter, ne t'as-t-on jamais dit que la curiosité est un vilain défaut ! De plus, si j'avais véritablement envie de t'en parler, je te l'aurais dit !

Je les enchaine ce soir ! Mais bon sang, Lily réveille-toi un peu !

-Ou là ! Agressive la Lily ! Désolé si tu es de mauvais poil !

Je me radoucis et m'excusa (2) :

-Non, t'inquiète…je m'excuse pour mon comportement

James se frappa le front avec sa main et dit :

-Lily Evans s'excuse ! Ce jour est à marquer d'une pierre blanche !

-C'est pas drôle James !

Je l'avais appelé pour le première fois James par son prénom…il en restait éberlué. Il dit avec une sourire :

-Tu...tu m'as appelé par mon prénom là ?!

-Oohh...Tais-toi ! Dis-je ironiquement avant de capturer ses lèvres.

Il répondit tendrement à mon baiser. Sans le savoir, on venait de sceller nos destins, nos vies ensemble. Je venais de lui avouer mes sentiments, comme il l'avait fait, mais je l'avais fait de manière plutôt discrète moi ! Je venais de suivre mon cœur et non ma raison.

1 : Oui je sais cette phrase est extrêmement clichée...mais je l'aime beaucoup !

2 : Mon père m'a dit un jour que les 2 mots les plus dures à dire sont Merci, Je t'aime et Pardon, je garde cette phrase qui est très importante à mes yeux, puisque il s'avère que c'est vrai. Et si vous n'êtes pas sûr, essayer par vous-même !

Voilà ! C'est fini ! Je ne sais pas si je posterai mon chapitre ce mois-ci (La Lionne et le Serpent) et je vais essayer d'en poster 2 en Janvier…mais je vous promets rien.

Avis ?

Merci d'avoir lu mon OS (c'est masculin ou féminin ?) Vous en voulez d'autres ?

Iris 3


End file.
